Abuse
by Disturbing Fetish
Summary: Nathan and Charles share a deep, dark secret. One-shot. Nathan/Charles.


**Abuse**

**_"If I can't enjoy the full and total happiness of love, then I want to drain its torments, its tortures to the dregs."_**  
- Leopold von Sacher-Masoch, _Venus In Furs_

"Is that okay?"

Nathan breathed sharply inward and merely nodded. Pain shot through his body like an electrical current. He closed his eyes momentarily and saw sparks flying behind his eyelids. Blinkingly, he opened his eyes, sparks still blurring his peripheral vision.

Charles smiled softly, almost affectionately. He reached for another needle and held it up to Nathan's unpierced nipple, carefully driving the needle through in a split second, earning another quick intake of breath from his captive.

Nathan let a strangled sound escape from his lips that sounded somewhere in between a moan and a sob. "More," he said breathily.

Charles smiled again. "Here?" he asked, pointing at his ribcage.

Nathan nodded.

Charles nodded curtly and complied, pinching together the skin at his ribs and shoving a needle through, sticking it through the other side as Nathan groaned.

"Again," he pleaded, as Charles continued, until there were long rows of needles on either side, sticking through Nathan's ribs, trailing down, stopping at his hips.

"Should I, ah, start taking them out, now?" Charles asked tentatively, a ghost of a smile still playing across his thin lips.

Nathan hung his head down, his long, sleek, jet black hair falling into his face, slicked with sweat. He said nothing but Charles thought he saw Nathan's head nod, ever so slightly.

Charles carefully removed each needle, with such grace and elegance, he did so almost lovingly.  
"Shall I, ah, get you down from there now?" he asked, nodding curtly at the restraints pinning Nathan to the wall. Metal shackles hung around his ankles and wrists, his legs spread apart and his arms spread out over his head, his limp wrists dangling at the cuffs. He was naked, save for a pair of black, silk boxers, soaked in pre-ejaculate, his throbbing erection at full attention, his member so hard it nearly hurt. Nearly. "Or shall I, ah, get you off, first?"

Nathan's blood streaked chest heaved. He lifted his head up and his shining emerald eyes met with Charles' hazel orbs. "More," he said weakly.

Charles said nothing, his facial expression unreadable. He turned away from Nathan and picked up a short knife, its sterling silver blade gleaming. He silently sliced off Nathan's boxers, freeing his throbbing member from its silken prison. Charles took another needle and held Nathan's erect shaft in his hands, gently taking his whole length in one hand, as he quickly drove the needle straight through the tip, Nathan's shaft leaking forth a single drop of pale, pearlescent pre-ejaculate.

Nathan let out a single, tortured growl, an octave below a scream. Charles felt his ears nearly burst with the sound. He took the needle out just as quickly as he'd stuck it through. A single drop of blood bubbled up as Charles quickly dropped down to his knees and took Nathan's full length into his mouth all at once, giving it a vicious, almost animalistic suck, tasting blood, the drop of copper effortlessly sliding down his throat. Nathan sighed and it took Charles only seconds to finish the man off, not a single sound escaping Nathan's lips as he spilled his seed into Charles' mouth, who eagerly swallowed it down in a single gulp, licking his lips, tasting salt.

Charles retrieved the key for the shackles imprisoning Nathan's feet and unlocked them, pulling them apart with a dark, creaking noise that seemed to echo endlessly. He stood and promptly unlocked the next set of shackles encircling Nathan's wrists, red and raw, almost inflamed, where the shackles had nearly broken skin.

Nathan let his arms fall down to his sides, pulled his feet together as he loomed over Charles, lowering his head to lock their eyes. "That was brutal abuse," he growled.

Charles ' looked away, a coy half smile lingering about his lips. He made a motion to put his glasses back on, but Nathan caught his arm, mid-air. He paused for a moment, giving it a possessive, yet at the same time gentle squeeze, before releasing Charles' muscular wrist.

"We'll be doing this again," Charles said, his tone making more of a statement rather than asking a question. Nathan nodded, knowingly.

"We will."


End file.
